<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take A Chance On Me by Arwen88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424228">Take A Chance On Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88'>Arwen88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Band of Brothers (TV 2001)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cruising, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in England after Carentan the only thing Tom wanted was a nice weekend leave to spend in London away from everybody else, a nice hamburger and possibly the chance to forget his name during a long good screw.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Peacock/Edward Shames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Heavy Artillery Rolling Remix 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take A Chance On Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Thrill for betareading this! Title is from the Abba's song.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back in England after Carentan the only thing Tom wanted was a nice weekend leave to spend in London away from everybody else, a nice hamburger and possibly the chance to forget his name during a long good screw.</p><p>The first things he did after getting his pass were drop his sack at the Red Cross American Club and get a real hamburger.</p><p>Then he started walking the city, looking around, making his way to a nice place he had found there like none he had ever managed to find back at home.</p><p>It was the kind of place where everybody went, no matter what army they came from, what age and what not. Nobody really knew each other and that suited Tom just fine.</p><p>Except two steps into the club he found himself stopping in his tracks, rooted on the spot as he was hit by a wave of dread at spotting a familiar face just staring at him from the mirror behind the bar.</p><p>Tom felt cold sweat on his back as the guy that had just been promoted and transferred into Tom's company turned around to give him a better look.</p><p>"Oh, hey..." Edward grinned, looking straight at Tom with something mischievous in his eyes.</p><p>Tom barely managed a nod, not even breathing as he ran through whatever excuse he could find for his presence there if the guy was to report him.</p><p>As they were both lieutenants, Tom wouldn’t even be able to pretend it was some private lying about Tom's whereabouts in an attempt to get back at him for some order he had given.</p><p>"Can I offer you a drink?"</p><p>The offer made Tom blink and for a moment he just looked dumbfounded at the other. Slowly, the reality of Edward probably being there for his exact reason started to concretize as a real opportunity, and Tom forced himself to relax and return the smile.</p><p>At worst, he could pretend to be there for a beer and nothing more, depending on how the guy turned out to be.</p><p>"Not saying no to that."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Ed grinned even wider as the pretty guy, blushing furiously, closed the distance between the two of them and took a spot on the stool beside Ed's.<p>He waved the bartender down, paying in advance for the other beer, and he went back to studying the pretty face of the other paratrooper.</p><p>There was something terribly endearing in the way the boy was flushed red and looking around almost embarrassed, like a fish out of water, and Ed had the suspicion that it could have been the boy's first time in that particular bar.</p><p>Not that he looked uneasy about the couples making out not too far from them, so Ed had to guess he could still try flirting.</p><p>He inclined his glass to toast against the boy's as soon as he had his beer, and grinned up at him.</p><p>"Can I have your name?"</p><p>The boy looked at him with round eyes, surprise etched on his face, and for a long second Ed was sure he was either about to lie or refuse entirely. So he was a bit surprised when the boy stuttered a "Thomas-Tom, Tom" that was too startled to be fake.</p><p>"I'm Ed, nice to meet you." He grinned, making sure to gently bump his knee against Tom's thigh as he shifted on his tool.</p><p>"I know?" Tom whispered with a little frown that would have been adorable, if Ed wasn't suddenly busy trying to parse the answer he had been given.</p><p>He stared Tom in the eyes for a few more seconds, Tom's confusion and startled look gaining a whole new meaning as Ed let his eyes roam away from his face and over the uniform he was wearing.</p><p>Not that the insignia on the jacket did much to let Ed know what company Tom might have been from, but at least the rank had Ed taking a deep breath.</p><p>They might have both been paratroopers and both in the same regiment, but there wasn't much more information coming off that.</p><p>"You're not from Item." Of that he was certain, because Ed knew every single one of the boys in Item. "You're..." He squinted at Tom, waiting for him to answer.</p><p>He was ready to say he had offered Tom a beer only because it seemed a nice thing to do upon meeting another paratrooper in London.</p><p>No intention of flirting with a fella in any way, shape, or form.</p><p>"Your company," Tom whispered just as softly as before, thankfully minding their surroundings enough to not risk somebody eavesdropping and using that against them.</p><p>Shock aside, Ed had to consider how pretty Tom was, leaning towards him and ducking his head, peering at him from under his lashes as he tried to let Ed know they actually knew each other without letting the whole bar in on it.</p><p>As it was, Ed blinked hard, doing his best to place that pretty face anywhere he might have been since he had been moved to Easy. But nothing was forthcoming. Which was a shame, because he'd rather remember him than Buck Compton.</p><p>"In my defence, I've been there for less than a week, I can't really remember everybody yet." He chuckled, relaxing when Tom cracked a smile, visibly relaxing on the stool.</p><p>They drank their beer in silence for a whole minute, Tom throwing him a couple looks from the mirror, Ed wondering if he was still up for flirting with the pretty boy now that he knew they were in the same company.</p><p>It could have been a royal screw up if it was to come out.</p><p>But if it didn’t, and the boy was a good fuck and willing, they could have managed to have a good amount of fun together, exactly because they were in the same company.</p><p>He threw a look at the boy and wet his lips with the tip of his tongue, looking for a way to start a conversation. "You've been there for long?"</p><p>Tom shrugged vaguely, a little twist on his lips. "Just transferred me too. And I'm not sure they like me much."</p><p>"Why not?" he asked with a certain interest.</p><p>"I play by the book." He made a face. "Apparently they want someone more lax, but- well, what's gonna become of them if we let them run amok?"</p><p>Ed nodded slowly, agreeing with the sentiment and yet unable to ignore how the boy seemed displeased at having the boys against him. "What matters is getting them back home in one piece, not whether they like you or not." He leaned against Tom to bump their shoulders together, cracking a smile at seeing the boy relax.</p><p>"So, you're not under me, right?" Ed asked, giving a good look at the single bar on Tom's shirt.</p><p>Tom stilled for a moment, his beer halfway to his mouth, and it was enough for Ed to move his gaze back up to meet Tom's eyes.</p><p>"Not yet," Tom confirmed nonchalantly, holding his gaze, before taking a sip of his beer to hide his smile behind the glass.</p><p>Ed found himself staring slack-jawed at the boy, bewildered by such a bold answer. For a moment he couldn't even think of something appropriate to say over the sudden scream echoing in his mind, but then Ed found himself beaming at Tom.</p><p>He reached towards him and gently covered Tom's knee with one hand.</p><p>"We can leave whenever you want," he whispered, stroking Tom's knee with his thumb.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>There was something strange about leaving the bar with Ed in Tom's opinion. He couldn't really put his finger on what was so unsettling, but it could have been the fact that they were leaving the place in and of itself. He was used to just having sex in the bathrooms of the bar with whoever he picked up, sometimes in the little alley behind, but every time he would leave alone, no exception.<p>Or it could have been for the subtle suspicion he had that Ed was convinced Tom was totally new to it all.</p><p>It was in the way Ed walked beside him, in the way he talked as they moved back towards Piccadilly after finding out they had rooms for the night across the street from one another.</p><p>It was as if Ed thought Tom needed to be under his wing.</p><p>Which was unusual behavior in Tom's experience — he was more used to guys wanting to drop him like a hot potato — but it was nice nonetheless. Ed made him feel a little younger, and a little more pretty than usual, appreciated in a way that he had not expected.</p><p>"How come you chose the Regent Palace?"</p><p>Ed grinned and shrugged. "It's a beautiful place, and not as expensive as one might think. Especially if you share your room with a couple friends. If you're alone you can bring someone back with you." He winked at Tom, looking charming in a way that had Tom feeling a little flustered.</p><p>That was miles away from what he was used to.</p><p>"Can't really do that at the Rainbow Corner." Ed shrugged and Tom had to give to that a little nod, because as much was true.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>The room was big and the bed luscious in the middle of it. If it was strange to take the same uniform he was wearing off someone else, Tom couldn't help but focus more on how it felt to be pinned by another man on a soft mattress.<p>After sleeping on the ground and on cots for so long it felt a little surreal to feel such a comfort under him, but he mostly found himself focusing on the heavy, muscular body of the man on top of him.</p><p>He felt a shiver run down his spine and a little whine escaped him when Ed's hands pinned him down. Tom's body reacted visibly at that proof that he had found somebody that could truly hold him down and was willing to do it outside of some exercise on the mat.</p><p>"Oh, you like this, don't you?" Ed grinned above him, stroking his thumbs over Tom's inner wrists, not relenting his hold a little bit.</p><p>"Yes," he whispered, nodding with maybe too much eagerness.</p><p>But he wanted it, and didn't want Ed to stop.</p><p>"We're gonna have a good time, you and I," Ed murmured, hunger in his eyes as he leaned down to press his lips over Tom's neck.</p><p>Tom whined a little higher when the man on top of him started leaving a line of open mouthed kisses on his skin, and he instinctively spread his legs a little more, trying to have Ed press closer to him.</p><p>They were both too hungry for more, though, and soon Ed moved away to grab a tin of vaseline from his sack. When Tom made to turn around and lie on his back Ed stopped him with a hand over his hip.</p><p>His touch felt so confident that Tom didn't even think to protest or ask why, and just let the other lead him into spreading his legs more under Ed's gaze.</p><p>Soon Tom found himself grabbing at the sheets under him, his hard cock already leaking over his belly while he tried desperately to press down on Ed's fingers, moaning and whining as the man fingered him open with painstakingly slow movements.</p><p>"Please," he begged with a broken moan before he could even connect his brain and understand what he was saying.</p><p>Ed made a hoarse sound in the back of his throat, just as hard as Tom was, a beautiful sight for Tom there between his bent legs.</p><p>"Aren't you a showstopper..." Ed murmured, making Tom blush even harder under the praise.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Ed loved the way Tom moaned and whined under him, the little broken breaths that punctuated every time Ed found the right buttons to push with him. Ed let out a long groan as he pushed himself deep inside of Tom, the heat and pressure driving him crazy as Tom whined softly and squeezed his muscles around him.<p>Ed didn't waste time and started moving right away, pulling almost completely out before he thrust back inside of the pretty boy slowly at first, building up in strength as he went.</p><p>Soon Tom was arching on the mattress, writhing in pleasure, desperately trying to meet Ed's thrusts. His long legs spread to give Ed a better access, Tom was a sight with his hard cock twitching every time Ed managed to push into him just right, with a red flush spreading down his neck and all over his chest.</p><p>"Oh yeah, you wanted this, didn't you?" Ed murmured a little breathless, moving one hand from the mattress to Tom's hip to hold him still as he really started pounding inside of him.</p><p>Tom answered with a disconnected moan, throwing his head back on the pillow, exposing the long column of his neck.</p><p>Tom was more responsive than many lovers Ed had had in his life, and suddenly he wondered if he could drag things out, enjoy Tom for more than one fuck, possibly for more than one night.</p><p>He wanted to forget all that had happened the previous months, wanted to forget everything he had seen, wanted to think only about how good they could make each other feel.</p><p>All of a sudden Tom let go of the bedsheets to reach out towards Ed. Before Ed had the time to see what he wanted to do, Tom pushed his fingers through Ed's hair, cradling his head between his hands before he was pulling him down to press their mouths together.</p><p>It was an open-mouthed kiss, both of them breathing hard, and there was no finesse in it, or much thought from either part.</p><p>And yet something funny happened in the pit of Ed's stomach.</p><p>For the briefest second he felt almost like he had just stepped out of a plane, the second before the parachute opened.</p><p>They kissed slowly, meeting halfway into it, and Ed closed his eyes at how gentle Tom's hold on his head was.</p><p>He slowed down his movements, pressing down over Tom's body as they kissed.</p><p>Tom made a delighted sound in the back of his throat when the new position had his cock pressed between them, and he wrapped his legs around Ed in an attempt to keep him close.</p><p>Not that Ed had any pressing desire to break away from his hold, prolonging the kiss as much as he could.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>It wasn't until they were laying in bed, their bodies cooling down, that Ed realized that had been the first kiss he had received in years.<p>He hadn't had one since before leaving Virginia for Toccoa, in what now looked a bit like a previous life.</p><p>It had always seemed too intimate to share one with people he had never met before and would probably never see again in his life, or he would have ignored anyway even if they were to cross paths again.</p><p>He hadn't even noticed how much he had missed that kind of connection.</p><p>He turned on the pillow to look at Tom's profile, studying him for a few seconds before he found himself speaking before he could even think it through. "Why don't you move over here for the weekend? We could share the room," he offered.</p><p>Tom looked surprised at him, blinking a couple times before he let his gaze slide away. He bit down his bottom lip before he looked back at Ed. "You sure?" he asked softly, swallowing and shrugging with one shoulder, looking uncertain.</p><p>"Yeah," Ed said, growing more confident as he went on. "You could just grab your sack from across the street and we could stay here. It's up to you, but I'd like it for sure," he added, moving on his side to be able to place one hand over Tom's flat stomach.</p><p>Ed grinned at the flush that spread over Tom's cheek before the boy gave him a little nod, shifting closer to him and stretching his neck to look for another kiss from Ed's lips.</p><p>Ed was elated by the answer, and at seeing that Tom wanted to kiss him again. It was a complete contrast to every other boy he had had in his bed.</p><p>He knew he would need time to understand how he felt and why, but he was certain that he wanted Tom there for as long as he could have him. He could make sure they had a good time before going back to their duties.</p><p>"Great." He grinned, leaning down to kiss Tom once more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>